clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
QuackworksItems
These items belong to/are uploaded by Quackerpingu. PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH, TAKE, MOVE, BLOCK, BAN OR DELETE ANYTHING! Head items File:TEDDYBEAR2.PNG|Teddy Bear Head. FREE! File:QMallPartyHat.png|Q Mall Party Hat File:AnotherQMallPartyHat.png|Another Q Mall Party Hat File:ThirdQMallPartyHat.png|Third Q Mall Party Hat File:FourthQMallPartyHat.png|Fourth Q Mall Party Hat File:FifthQMallPartyHat.png|Fifth Q Mall Party Hat File:SixthQMallPartyHat.png|Sixth Q Mall Party Hat File:SeventhQMallPartyHat.png|Seventh Q Mall Party Hat File:EighthQMallPartyHat.PNG|Eighth Q Mall Party Hat File:NinthQMallPartyHat.png|Ninth Q Mall Party Hat File:ModernQMallPartyHat.png|Modern Q Mall Party Hat File:QMallPartyHatWithPuffles.png|Q Mall Party Hat With Puffles File:DrawnQMallPartyHat.JPG|Drawn Q Mall Party Hat File:UnlockableQMallPartyHat.PNG|Unlockable Q Mall Party Hat File:AnotherUnlockableQMallPartyHat.PNG|Another Unlockable Q Mall Party Hat File:QMallPropellerCap.png|Q Mall Propeller Cap File:QMallPropellerHat.png|Q Mall Propeller Hat File:QuackPartyHat.jpg|Quackerpingu's Hatchday Party Hat File:Quackmall Reopening Party Hat.jpg|Quackmall Reopening Party Hat File:Q Mall Reopening Party Hat.jpg|Q Mall Reopening Party Hat File:FuturePartyHat.png|Future Party Hat File:BurnedRebelHelmet.PNG|Burned Rebel Helmet File:TheChillOut57181.png|The Chill Out 57181 File:TheChilled57181.PNG|The Chilled 57181 File:GreenHornedVikingLordHelmet.PNG|Green-horned Viking Lord Helmet File:TeddyHerbertHead.PNG|Teddy Herbert Head File:InvertedPrehistoricBetaHat.PNG|Inverted Prehistoric Beta Hat File:EyeHat.png|Party Hat with Sauron's eye File:SmilingPartyHat.png|Smiling Party Hat File:BlueAndGreenPropellerCap.png|Blue And Green Propeller Cap File:The Antroz.PNG|The Antroz File:The Chirox.PNG|The Chirox File:The Gorast.PNG|The Gorast File:The Krika.PNG|The Krika File:The Vamprah.PNG|The Vamprah File:The Vultraz.PNG|The Vultraz File:The Gali Nuva.PNG|The Gali Nuva File:The Kopaka Nuva.PNG|The Kopaka Nuva File:The Lewa Nuva.PNG|The Lewa Nuva File:The Onua Nuva.PNG|The Onua Nuva File:The Pohatu Nuva.PNG|The Pohatu Nuva File:The Tahu Nuva.PNG|The Tahu Nuva File:The Takua.PNG|The Takua File:MerryWalrusHelmet.png|The Merry Walrus File:The Nuparu.PNG|The Nuparu File:ShadowWalrusHelmet.png|The Shadow Walrus File:The Boot.gif|The Boot File:TuskHelmet.png|The Tusk File:The Chum Bucket.PNG|The Chum Bucket File:BrownWalrusHelmet.png|The Brown Walrus File:The Gray Fish.PNG|The Gr(a/e)y Fish File:The Shaun.png|The Shaun File:The Tahu.PNG|The Tahu File:The Kopaka.PNG|The Kopaka File:The Fluffy.png|The Fluffy File:The Gali.PNG|The Gali File:4thWalrusHelmet.png|The 4th Walrus File:The Pohatu.PNG|The Pohatu File:The Takanuva.PNG|The Takanuva File:The Lewa.PNG|The Lewa File:The Onua.PNG|The Onua Face items Neck items File:BlueShinyJetpack.jpeg|Blue Shiny Jet Pack File:Coloredpack.png|Multi-colored Jet Pack File:Wetpack.jpg|Wet Pack File:FourColorJetPack.png|Four-colored Jet Pack File:QMallJetPack.png|Q Mall Jet Pack Body items File:BoringCostume.PNG|Boring Costume. FREE! File:ColdThing.PNG|Cold Thing. FREE! File:HerbertRulesSuit.PNG|Herbert Rules Suit. FREE! File:HerbertsWarmSuit.PNG|Herbert's Warm Suit. FREE! File:WetThing.PNG|Wet Thing. FREE! File:POLARBEAR.PNG|Polar Bear Costume. FREE! File:TEDDYBEAR1.PNG|Teddy Bear Costume. FREE! File:BROWNBEAR.png|Brown Bear Costume. FREE! File:FuturePartyJacket.png|Future Jacket File:GreenRebelCostume.PNG|Green Rebel Costume File:GreenShirtn'Shorts.PNG|Green Shirt n' Shorts File:Q-wingPilotCostume.PNG|Q-wing Pilot Costume File:TheGoldbowZephyr.PNG|The Goldbow Zephyr File:TheGoldPufflePremier.PNG|The Gold Puffle Premier File:TheGreenTrain.PNG|The Green Train File:TheInvertedYum.PNG|The Inverted Yum File:EidooHbeWPC.png|Inverted Web Hoodie File:Black Duck.PNG|Black Duck File:Green-GrassDress.png|Green-Grass Dress File:TeddyHerbertCostume.PNG|Teddy Herbert Costume Flipper items File:Invertblade.png|Inverted Sword #1 File:Invertblade2.png|Inverted Sword #2 File:Invertblade3.png|Inverted Sword #3 File:Invertblade4.png|Inverted Sword #4 File:Sword-of-something.png|Sword of...something? Feet items File:FuturePartyBoots.png|Future Boots File:QBoots.PNG|Q Boots Colors File:Quackmall Green.PNG|Quackmall Green Pins File:Teddy Herbert Pin.PNG|Teddy Herbert Pin File:Q-Berry Pin.PNG|Q-Berry Pin File:Red Lock Pin.PNG|Red Lock Pin File:DrawnPufflePin.png|Drawn Puffle Pin File:Locked2.png|Golden Lock With Blue Background Pin Flags File:EE.png|Estonia 1 File:Eesti lipp.gif|Estonia 2 File:Est.png|Estonia 3 File:Deutschland.gif|Germany 1 File:EstonianFlag.png|Estonia 4 File:Flag br 50.png|Brazil 1 File:Flag cs 50.png|China 1 File:Flag de 50.png|Denmark 1 File:Flag ee 18.png|Estonia 5 File:Flag es 50.png|Spain 1 File:Flag fr 50.png|France 1 File:Flag hu 50.png|Hungary 1 File:FlagOfTheEstonia.png|Estonia 6 File:Flag tr 50.png|Turkey 1 File:Flag se 50.png|Sweden 1 File:Flag ru 50.png|Russia 1 File:Flag ro 50.png|Romania 1 File:Flag pt 50.png|Portugal 1 File:Flag pl 50.png|Poland 1 File:Flag kr 50.png|Korea 1 File:Flag jp 50.png|Japan 1 File:Flag it 50.png|Italy 1 File:Flag in 50.png|India 1 File:GB.png|Great Britain 1 File:GR.png|Greece 1 File:IT.png|Italy 2 File:Lettland.gif|Latvia 1 File:Litauen.gif|Lithuainia 1 File:LT.png|Lithuainia 2 File:LV.png|Latvia 2 File:MT.png|Malta 1 File:NL.png|Netherlands 1 File:PL.png|Poland 2 File:Polen.gif|Poland 3 File:PT.png|Portugal 2 File:Q DE.png|Germany 2 File:Q DK.png|Denmark 2 File:Q FI.png|Finland 1 File:Quackmall Denmark.png|Denmark 3 File:Quackmall flag 1.gif|Great Britain 2 File:Tschechien.gif|Czech Republic 1 File:SG.png|I don't know. File:SE.png|Sweden 2 File:RU.png|Russia 2 File:Quackmall flag 2.gif|Russia 3 File:Quackmall Russia.png|Russia 4 File:Quackmall Norway.png|Norway 1 File:Clubherbert_flag.PNG|Flag of Club Herbert File:Union Duck.png|The Union Duck. Backgrounds File:GARYBG.png|Gary's Future Party Background File:TuskNewBGQMall.PNG|Tusk's new background File:4thWalrusNewBGQMall.PNG|4th Walrus' new background File:MerryWalrusBGQMall.PNG|Merry Walrus' background File:ShadowWalrusBGQMall.PNG|Shadow Walrus' background File:GaryBackgroundCheese1000.png|Gary's Background File:LimeGreenBG.png|Lime Green's Background File:MaroonBG.png|Maroon's Background File:OldBlueBG.png|Old Blue's Background File:UnknownBlueBG.png|Unknown Blue's Background File:DarkBlackBG.png|Dark Black's Background File:LightPurpleBG.png|Light Purple's Background File:SenseiGrayBG.png|Sensei Gray's Background Other items File:BlueSushi.PNG|Blue Sushi. FREE! File:OrangeSushi.PNG|Orange Sushi. FREE! File:Blue pie.png|Blueberry pie File:Bomb pie.jpg|Bomb pie File:2crowns.png|2 crowns from Freezestonia. File:50ducklars.png|50 ducklars from Club Ducky. File:100ducklars.png|100 ducklars from Club Ducky. File:Plush Hewkii.PNG|Plush Hewkii File:Plush Macku.PNG|Plush Macku File:Ban 24 1.png|24 hours 1 File:Ban 24 2.png|24 hours 2 File:Ban 72.png|72 hours File:Forever1.png|Forever 1 File:Forever2.png|Forever 2 File:Forever3.png|Forever 3 File:Kick.png|Kick File:Rules.png|CP Rules File:Warning Ban.png|Warning File:The Cheese 1000.PNG|Cheese 1000 File:Ec.jpg|Estonian cookie File:Cereal box.jpg|Robo O's File:Q-CPT.png|Club Penguin Times File:Q-TPT.png|The Penguin Times File:Q-TPT2.png|TPT File:Q-IssueOne.JPG|1st issue of TPT File:Q-100th.png|100th issue of TPT/1st issue of CPT File:Qmall-weevilweekly.jpg|Weevil Weekly File:Qmall-bestnest.png|Best Nest File:Krabby.jpg|Krabby Planky Patty File:Chum2.jpg|Chum File:Pizza bucket.jpg|Pizza File:Fruitcake.png|Fruit Cake Real jerktonium inside! Igloos and Furniture File:Iglooo.png|Igloo File:Mwahahahahaha.png|''Beacon Poster'' Club Penguin Party Creator File:HerbertRulesPoster.jpg|Herbert Rules Poster. FREE! Matoran File:Ahkmou2.png|Ahkmou File:Hafu2.png|Hafu File:Huki.png|Huki File:Jaller.png|Jala File:Kapura2.png|Kapura File:Kongu2.png|Kongu File:Kopeke2.png|Kopeke File:Kotu2.png|Kotu File:Maku.PNG|Maku File:Matoro2.png|Matoro File:Midak.PNG|Midak File:Nixie2.png|Nixie File:Nuparu2.png|Nuparu File:Onepu2.png|Onepu File:Taipu2.png|Taipu File:Tamaru2.png|Tamaru File:Teridax.PNG|Teridax. Wait, WHAT THE?!? File:Amaya3.jpg|Amaya File:LavaFarmerMatoran.PNG|Two Lava Farmer Matoran File:Podu.PNG|Podu File:Takua2.PNG|Takua File:TaMatoranGuard2.png|Ta-Matoran Guard File:Talvi3.jpg|Talvi File:Pakastaa2.jpg|Pakastaa File:Ahkmou3.jpg|Ahkmou File:Ehrye.jpg|Ehrye File:Nuhrii2.jpg|Nuhrii File:Orkahm.jpg|Orkahm File:Tehutti2.jpg|Tehutti File:Vhisola.jpg|Vhisola File:Amaya2.png|Amaya File:Brander2.PNG|Brander File:Damek2.PNG|Damek File:Hafu3.PNG|Hafu File:Kapura3.PNG|Kapura File:Kalama2.PNG|Kalama File:Jaa2.PNG|Jaa File:Kivi2.png|Kivi File:Marka2.png|Marka File:Nireta2.png|Nireta File:Nuparu3.png|Nuparu File:Talvi2.PNG|Talvi File:Tuuli2.PNG|Tuuli File:Vira.PNG|Vira File:Matau.PNG|Matau File:Nokama.PNG|Nokama File:Nuju.PNG|Nuju File:Onewa.PNG|Onewa File:Vakama.PNG|Vakama File:Whenua.PNG|Whenua File:Aft.png|Aft File:Agni.png|Agni File:Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou File:Aiyetoro.png|Aiyetoro File:Akamu.png|Akamu File:Ally.png|Ally File:Amaya.png|Amaya File:Aodhan.png|Aodhan File:Arktinen.png|Arktinen File:Azibo.png|Azibo File:Bour.png|Bour File:Brander.png|Brander File:Damek.png|Damek File:Dosne.png|Dosne File:Epena.png|Epena File:Gadjati.png|Gadjati File:Golyo.png|Golyo File:Hafu.png|Hafu File:Hahli.PNG|Hahli File:Hewkii.png|Hewkii File:Jaa.png|Jaa File:Jaatikko.png|Jaatikko File:Jaller2.png|Jaller File:Kai.png|Kai File:Kailani.png|Kailani File:Kaj.png|Kaj File:Kalama.png|Kalama File:Kamen.png|Kamen File:Kantai.png|Kantai File:Kapura.png|Kapura File:Keahi.png|Keahi File:Kivi.png|Kivi File:Kokkan.png|Kokkan File:Kongu.png|Kongu File:Kopeke.png|Kopeke File:Kotu.png|Kotu File:Kumo.png|Kumo File:Kylma.png|Kylma File:Lumi.png|Lumi File:Macku.png|Macku File:Maglya.png|Maglya File:Makani.png|Makani File:Mamru.png|Mamru File:Marka.png|Marka File:Matoro.png|Matoro File:Nireta.png|Nireta File:Nixie.png|Nixie File:Nuhrii.png|Nuhrii File:Nuparu.png|Nuparu File:Okoth.png|Okoth File:Onepu.png|Onepu File:Pakastaa.PNG|Pakastaa File:Pekka.png|Pekka File:Pelagia.png|Pelagia File:Piatra.png|Piatra File:Sanso.png|Sanso File:Shasa.png|Shasa File:Taipu.png|Taipu File:Takua.png|Takua File:Talvi.PNG|Talvi File:Tamaru.png|Tamaru File:Tehutti.png|Tehutti File:Tiribomba.png|Tiribomba File:Toudo.png|Toudo File:Tuuli.png|Tuuli File:Vohon.png|Vohon File:Zemya.png|Zemya File:TaMatoran1.png|Ta-Matoran 1 File:TaMatoran2.png|Ta-Matoran 2 File:TaMatoranGuard1.png|Ta-Matoran Guard File:Defilak.PNG|Defilak File:Dekar.PNG|Dekar File:Idris.png|Idris File:Sarda.png|Sarda File:Balta.png|Balta File:Dalu.png|Dalu File:Garan.png|Garan File:Kazi.png|Kazi File:Piruk.png|Piruk File:Velika.png|Velika File:PirakaSlaveMatoran1.png|Piraka Slave Matoran 1 File:PirakaSlaveMatoran2.png|Piraka Slave Matoran 2 File:PirakaSlaveMatoran3.png|Piraka Slave Matoran 3 File:Gavla.PNG|Gavla File:Kirop.PNG|Kirop File:Mazeka.png|Mazeka File:Photok.jpg|Photok File:Radiak.PNG|Radiak File:Solek.jpg|Solek File:Tanma.PNG|Tanma File:Vican.png|Vican. Wait, WHAT THE?!? File:Vultraz.png|Vultraz Pets File:Not so custom cat.png|(Not so custom) cat File:InvertedCat.png|Inverted Cat File:CAT1.png|Cat 1 File:CAT2.png|Cat 2 File:CAT3.png|Cat 3 File:CAT4.png|Cat 4 File:CAT5.png|Cat 5 File:CAT6.png|Cat 6 File:CAT7.png|Cat 7 File:PuffwoodPuffle.png|Puffwood Puffle File:QForestPuffle.PNG|Q Forest Puffle File:Snail.png|Snail File:Sheep2.png|Sheep File:Tabbyceratops.PNG|Green Tabbyceratops Puffle File:QYarr.PNG|Another Red Puffle File:QLolz.png|Another Purple Puffle File:QKlepto.png|Klepto File:QKlutzy.PNG|Klutzy File:EstonianPuffle.png|Estonian Puffle File:OneEyeRed.png|Red One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyeWhite.png|White One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyeYellow.png|Yellow One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyeBlack.png|Black One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyeBlue.png|Blue One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyeOrange.png|Orange One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyeBrown.png|Brown One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyePurple.png|Purple One Eyed Puffle File:OneEyePink.png|Pink One Eyed Puffle File:BurnedWoodenPuffle.png|Burned Wooden Puffle File:GreenPixelPuffle.png|Green Pixel Puffle File:RedPixelPuffle.png|Red Pixel Puffle File:YellowPixelPuffle.png|Yellow Pixel Puffle File:PurplePixelPuffle.png|Purple Pixel Puffle File:OrangePixelPuffle.png|Orange Pixel Puffle File:PinkPixelPuffle.png|Pink Pixel Puffle File:BrownPixelPuffle.png|Brown Pixel Puffle File:BlackPixelPuffle.png|Black Pixel Puffle File:WhitePixelPuffle.png|White Pixel Puffle File:BIGPuffle.png|Big Green Puffle File:BIGPuffle2.png|Big Orange Puffle File:BIGPuffle3.png|Big Yellow Puffle File:BIGPuffle4.png|Big Purple Puffle File:Ducks.jpg|Ducks File:Target_Puffle.png|Red Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Blue.png|Blue Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Green.png|Green Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Black.png|Black Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Brown.png|Brown Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Orange.png|Orange Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Pink.png|Pink Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Yellow.png|Yellow Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_White.png|White Target Puffle File:Target_Puffle_Purple.png|Purple Target Puffle File:Puffle_Image_Placeholder.png|Invisible Puffle File:Squirrel_Puffle.png|Squirrel Puffle File:LivingSled.JPG|Living Sled File:Black Puffle (14).png|Black Puffle that has a tongue but no eyes File:QMallFox.PNG|Fox File:EUfox.PNG|EUfox (or Europe Fox) File:Poffle.png|Poffle File:Piffle2.png|Piffle File:Freepuffleqmall.PNG|Multi-colored Puffle File:QBluePuffle.png|Drawn Blue Puffle File:QREDpuffle.png|Drawn Red Puffle File:QYellowDrawnPuff.png|Drawn Yellow Puffle File:Crab1.png|Blue Ussal Crab File:Crab2.png|Purple Ussal Crab File:Crab3.png|Mining Ussal Crab File:Crab4.jpg|Yellow Ussal Crab File:Crab5.png|Hahnah Crab File:Crab6.png|Keras Crab File:Crab7.png|Red and yellow Ussal Crab File:Crab8.png|Rock Ussal Crab File:Squeak squeak.png|Three-colored puffle with red spots on its head File:Qoopa.png|Koopa Troopa File:Coppa.png|COPPA Troopa File:Gold Puffle in game walk.png|Inverted Gold Puffle Never coming back items File:Qsoda.png|Q Soda- NOT COMING BACK (or will it�) File:QMallCocaCola.png|Coca-Cola- NOT COMING BACK File:StuffieCard.png| Pookie Stuffie File:KlateCard.png| Klate File:TuskBackgroundQMall.PNG|Tusk's Background- NOT COMING BACK File:KlateBackgroundQMall.PNG|Klate's Background- NOT COMING BACK File:4thWalrusBackgroundQMall.PNG|4th Walrus' Background- NOT COMING BACK File:Q_Mall_Golden_Puffle.png|Golden Puffle- NOT COMING BACK File:QMALL DARKGREENPUFFLE.png|Dark Green Puffle- NOT COMING BACK File:QMALL_Red_Puffle_eating_gum.png|Red puffle eating bubble gum- NOT COMING BACK Bait items File:LazuriteHelmet.png|Lazurite Helmet File:LazuriteArmor.png|Lazurite Armor Card-Jitsu cards File:PuffleCollageCard.png| Puffle Collage, Fire, Lavender, 6 File:PileOfPufflesCard.png| Pile of Puffles, Fire, Orange, 6 File:LoadingCard.PNG| Loading, Fire, Orange, 6 File:WheelBotCard.png| Wheel-Bot, Fire, Purple, 9 File:InvertedHerbertCard.png| Inverted Herbert, Fire, Yellow, 10 File:FutureSnowBotCard.png| Future Snow-Bot, Fire, Green, 10 File:TCPS10KCard.png| TCPS10K, Fire, Green, 10 File:ProtobearCard.png| Ultimate Protobear 10,000, Fire, Purple, 13 File:HeroCard.png| Justonmi Nestocker, Fire, Green, 13 File:HorseBotCard.png| Horse-Bot, Fire, White, 14 File:KlutzyCard.png| Klutzy, Fire, White, 14 File:HerbertCard.png| Herbert, Fire, White, 14 File:DarthCard.png| Darth Herbert, Fire, Black, 14 File:LolzCard.png| Lolz, Fire, Black, 14 File:FutureJetBotCard.png| Future Jet-Bot, Fire, Black, 14 File:CJFireCard.png| Card-Jitsu Fire, Fire, Black, 14 File:AskingHerbertCard.png| Herbert asking a question, Snow, Brown, 2 File:DuckleCard.png| Duckle, Snow, Green, 4 File:TCPS100Card.png| TCPS100, Snow, Blue, 9 File:CJSnowCard.png| Card-Jitsu Snow, Snow, Pink, 11 File:TuskCard.png| Tusk, Snow, Pink, 11 File:BuoyBotCard.png| Buoy-Bot, Snow, Pink, 11 File:TestBotsCard.png| Test Robots, Snow, Pink, 11 File:SnowBotCard.png| Snow-Bot, Snow, Red, 11 File:QMallCard.png| Q Mall, Snow, Red, 12 File:QuackmallCard.png| Quackmall, Snow, Light Blue, 12 File:ProtobotCard.png| Protobot, Snow, Blue, 14 File:FutureProtobotCard.png| Future Protobot, Snow, Red, 14 File:KleptoCard.png| Klepto, Water, Yellow, 10 File:DuckWarriorCard.png| Duck Warrior, Water, Orange, 11 File:FutureWheelBotCard.png| Future Wheel-Bot, Water, Orange, 12 File:PookieCard.png| Pookie, Water, Orange, 12 File:BearCard.png| Brown Bear, Water, Yellow, 13 File:DarwinCard.png| Darwin, Water, Brown, 15 File:JetBotCard.png| Jet-Bot, Water, Brown, 15 File:CJWaterCard.png| Card-Jitsu Water, Water, Brown, 15 File:57181Card.png| The Club Penguin Shops Wiki LL-57181, Hot Sauce, Orange, 14 File:CJCard.png| Card-Jitsu, Hot Sauce, Green, 14 File:SnowstobotCard.png| The Ultimate Snowstobot 10,000, Shadow, Orange, 14 File:CJShadowCard.png| Card-Jitsu Shadow, Shadow, Orange, 14 File:PingumobileEC6Card.png| Pingumobile EC6, Fire, White, 14 File:PingumobileEC6ACard.png| Pingumobile EC6A, Fire, Green, 14 File:QuackCard.png| Quackerpingu, Water, Brown, 15 Robos File:Robo-Not T.png|Fish Sticks 1 File:EQFRobo1.png|Fish Sticks 2 File:On5V3mh.png|Fish Sticks 3 File:43xvlD0.png|O'Blaster 1 File:50xcv.png|Big Red 1 File:ROBO-1.jpg|Big Red 2 File:ROBO-2.jpg|Fish Sticks 4 File:ROBO-3.jpg|O'Blaster 2 File:ROBO-4.jpg|Snowball-throwing Robo 1 File:BigRedRoboBlueTransformation.png| File:BigRedRoboGreenTransformation.png| File:BigRedRoboOrangeTransformation.png| File:BigRedRoboPurpleTransformation.png| File:BigRedRoboWhiteTransformation.png| File:FishSticksRoboBlueTransformation.png| File:FishSticksRoboGreenTransformation.png| File:FishSticksRoboOrangeTransformation.png| File:FishSticksRoboPurpleTransformation.png| File:FishSticksRoboWhiteTransformation.png| File:OBlasterRoboBlueTransformation.png| File:OBlasterRoboGreenTransformation.png| File:OBlasterRoboOrangeTransformation.png| File:OBlasterRoboPurpleTransformation.png| File:OBlasterRoboWhiteTransformation.png| Category:Quackworks